Loves Cold Sting: Parting of Ways
by The Doe's Mistress
Summary: One shot. A young Albus confronts his friend, Grindelwald. Their last meeting before the epic battle of 1945.


**One shot. Please review so I know where I need to improve! Enjoy! :)**

All Albus had ever wanted was to feel powerful, to possess all strength imaginable. Nothing had ever strayed him from this idea, not even the death of his mother. If anything, he longed for it even more.

Gellert had understood him, had shared in his ideals. They would rule the world, side by side. The two most powerful wizards in the world. This sense of power didn't exist only in combat or "The greater good" of the wizarding community. Gellert had sought control over Albus. And Albus had let him. Until now.

The stars overhead glistened in the black sky, the moon casting an iridescent glow over Godrics Hollow. A fair haired boy stood by the grave yard gate, leaning heavily on the rusted iron. It was as if he was waiting for something, or someone. He shifted slightly at the sound of twigs cracking behind him. He moved his hand instinctively to his back pocket, feeling for his wand. "I didn't think you would come Albus" said a foreign voice from within the shadows of the trees nearby. Turning around Albus lowered his hand to his side. A young handsome boy stepped out of the shadows, a poppy bruise planted on his temple. He limped towards Albus, never breaking eye contact. It had been weeks since the pair had last seen each other. Neither one wanting to admit that their friendship had, for want of a better word, developed. "Do not expect me to accompany you Gellert. We seek different things" explained Albus. Gellert smirked, he glared at the boy he had become so accustomed to, a look of malice in his eyes. The past few months were spent concocting plans, inventing spells and mastering magic beyond anybody's expectations. Now, standing here tonight, Albus was pulling out? He had tried so hard to lure him in, gain his trust, and he had. Or so he had thought.

"Why the change of heart Albus?" asked Gellert, a little forcefully. He knew why, he had known for a while. He had used it to his advantage, used his friend to achieve his goal. "You know why" replied Albus. Gellert Grindelwald knew his friend had feelings for him. And he returned them, not because he felt the same way but simply because, Albus was the only one able to understand his ambitions, his goals, his dreams. He had, after all shared the same vision.

Power was not on Albus' mind anymore. Love was. He knew it was unrequited and always would be, yet he still yearned for it to be returned. The sky opened up and the rain fell, soaking the two friends. Hair dripping wet, they faced each other. No words were spoken for a while. What could be said? Albus looked down at his feet gathering up some courage before finally speaking. "Your need for power has consumed you. It leaves no room for anything else. I no longer desire it, there are more important things in life. You, my friend, never valued me the way I do you. And though its hard for me to say; I think its time you leave. For good." Grindelwald nodded slowly, taking all of the words in. He knew it was true. Albus eyed him carefully, watching as he nodded in agreement. It was of course the the best thing to do, to leave.

Since when did young, troublesome Gellert Grindelwald take other peoples opinions into consideration? Standing here now, he realised that he agreed with his friend. Albus was almost always right, about most things anyway. "This won't be the last time we meet Albus. Only one of us will achieve greatness and you are too philosophical to be powerful," uttered Gellert. Albus stepped forwards, wand pointing at his friends heart. Taken aback at the sudden movement Gellert stumbled backwards and fell onto the cold, hard ground. "Only one of us will be a free man when next we meet. I for one do not plan on being imprisoned! Can't you see? You're obsessed!" Screamed Dumbledore. Shaking his head, Gellert got up from the ground and stood inches away from Albus. "Not obsessed, dedicated to the cause, dear friend! Do it! Kill me now and save yourself the trouble later on!" Shouted Grindelwald. His voice echoed throughout the village, surely a few of the nearby households had been woken by their exchange. "I care too much to kill you... But I will do what I have to..." Albus turned to go. He was dragged back by the hand. Facing this young boy in front of him, he was reminded of all the the memories they had shared, all the good times.

"Remember me as I am now, Albus. Keep me in your memories and never forget. I can't be the person you want me to be..." He whispered. Faces inches apart, the two locked eyes for a moment before Gellert placed his hand on his friends cheek. " Remember this," he mumbled before pushing his warm lips onto Albus'. Albus responded immediately, kissing him back with a passion that was and would never be returned. The kiss was the only thing Gellert could give Albus. He didn't feel anything but Albus did. It was what he had wanted from the beginning. Gellert broke away first, licked his bottom lip slightly and smiled gently. " Never forget. I know I'm on a path that will lead to destruction but it is my choice. I need to do this, For the Greater Good. You want me but I want power, friend. I want power more than you could ever want me..."

Gellert turned his back on Albus and walked back into shadows of the trees, not looking back to see his friend fall to the ground and erupt into tears. They both knew what would happen next time. It was, after all, inevitable. It was written in the stars as fate and destiny. The stars conspired against them, mapping out the future they so desperately wanted to delete.

As Grindelwald walked through the trees, head held high and with eyes that were looking but not really seeing, he shed a single tear. He wiped it away quickly. He was not weak! He was embarking on his mission. Alone. For the greater good.


End file.
